Implantable prostheses are commonly used to replace or augment body tissue. In the case of breast cancer, it is sometimes necessary to remove some or all of the mammary gland and surrounding tissue that creates a void that can be filled with an implantable prosthesis. The implant serves to support surrounding tissue and to maintain the appearance of the body. The restoration of the normal appearance of the body has an extremely beneficial psychological effect on post-operative patients, eliminating much of the shock and depression that often follows extensive surgical procedures. Implantable prostheses are also used more generally for restoring the normal appearance of soft tissue in various areas of the body, such as the buttocks, chin, calf, etc.
Soft implantable prostheses typically include a relatively thin and quite flexible envelope or shell made of vulcanized (cured) silicone elastomer. The shell is filled either with a silicone gel or with a normal saline solution. The filling of the shell takes place before or after the shell is inserted through an incision.
One process for forming flexible implant shells for implantable prostheses and tissue expanders involves dipping a suitably shaped mandrel into a silicone elastomer dispersion. The outer silicone elastomer shell may have an anatomical configuration, in this case matching the breast, and comes off the mandrel with a shell hole. A patch over the shell hole typically includes an uncured portion directly over the hole and a cured portion covering that and adhered to the inner surface of the shell. The patch is cured and then the hollow interior of the shell is filled with an appropriate gel via a needle hole in the patch. The needle hole in the patch is then sealed with a silicone adhesive and the implant oven cured to achieve cross-linking of the gel.
Another process for forming implant shells is rotational molding, such as the system and methods described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,452 to Schuessler. The process also results in a flexible implant shell having a hole that requires a patch.
Patches for flexible implant shells are sized larger than the manufacturing hole to provide some bonding area. The overlap of the patch on the shell results in a slight surface step on the inside or outside of the shell which may be noticeable in the finished product, which is undesirable. Also, such a palpable step or discontinuity may irritate tissue in contact with the exterior of the implant.
Despite many advances in the construction of soft prosthetic implant shells, there remains a need for a smoother joint between a patch and a manufacturing hole in the implant shell.